Dream of Madness
by Moonyta
Summary: Apretó los labios con fuerza, tanta que se hacía daño, pero no le importó, porque no sentía. Y no oía, no olía, no veía nada a excepción de la figura que caía tras el velo... Slash!


Diclaimer: No soy Rowling, los personajes no son míos, porque de lo contrario, Sirius no hubiese ido a Azkaban y Remus y él serían pareja oficial, bla, bla, bla, bla y además Sirius no se hubiese muerto ;; etc.

Quiero Dedicar este fic a... ¡¡ LaPeyeMalfoy!! porque me cae bien, porque es simpatiquísima, porque me gustan sus reviews, y porque la chica es maravillosa , y también a Diora Whiten porque sí XDDD... y que deje reviews más seguidos.

**Dream of Mandess **

By Tomoe KR Lupin

Apretó los labios con fuerza, tanta que se hacía daño, pero no le importó, porque no sentía. Y no oía, no olía, no veía nada a excepción de la figura que caía tras el velo describiendo un majestuoso círculo, añorando poder abrazarlo y quitar esa mueca de su rostro tan amado, la sorpresa de sus ojos que comenzaban a vivir de nuevo, luego del sufrimiento de doce años.

Quiso gritar al ver miedo y sorpresa en el rostro de Sirius, su Sirius, SU Paddy, borrar con besos y caricias el miedo, abrazarlo, estrecharlo tan fuerte que olvidase el significada de esa palabra, y que solo recordase que él lo amaba, que lo necesitaba y que era la razón por la que sonreía cada día. Estrecharlo tan fuerte que quedara grabado en su piel al tiempo que le murmurara cuanto lo amaba. Estrecharlo tan fuerte, que aún cuando lo soltase siguiera sintiendo su corazón latir con violencia. Estrecharlo tan fuerte que aún pasado los años su cuerpo estuviese impregnado de su aroma. Estrecharlo tan fuerte que dorado y plateado se fundiesen una vez más y para siempre.

Algo en su interior se quebró... se desgarró más bien, como si le hubiesen arrancado algo desde las raíces y lo hubiesen dejado ahí, sangrante y adolorido... el corazón no podía ser porque de ser así ya no viviría, se lamentó... quizás el alma, porque dolía de manera espantosa, pero seguía viviendo... era el alma... le habían arrancado el alma.

Y a pesar de todo no gritó, ni se movió, ni renegó de vivir, aunque eso lo hizo en silencio porque la voz no le salía, porque su saliva estaba espesa... y cada parte de su cuerpo pesaba una enormidad..

Miró sus ojos grises que lo miraban, como una última despedida, como un último '_te amo'_. Y él también moduló, sin palabras, un '_te amo'_, por todos esos años, por todas esas sonrisas, por todos esos besos, por todas esas caricias, por todas esas miradas, por todas esa lágrimas, por todos esos momentos... porque no quería que se fuera sin decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y alcanzó a modular también, y sin palabras, antes de que Sirius desapareciera tras el velo, un '_y espérame'_, porque sin él no quería vivir. Y creyó ver una leve sonrisa en los labios de animago.

El grito de un muchacho le regresó un pedacito de su alma al cuerpo... porque el resto se lo había llevado Sirius. Alcanzó a retenerlo antes de que fuera tras él. Y luego le dijo algo, algo que no escuchó muy bien porque se sentía como si no fuese él... porque él mismo no tenía consuelo y sin embargo, sí escuchó la última frase que le dijo al muchacho

- No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido

¿Sirius lo había dejado? ¿Su Paddy se había ido sin él?. Y un sopor extraño lo invadió al tiempo que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Ahora veía la escena desde afuera, a él mismo, sujetando al muchacho que era enormemente parecido a James.

¿Sirius...? ¿Por qué se había ido... sin él?

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡NO ME DEJES, TE AMO!!!!!! – y sollozó, sintiendo como se hacía un vacío en el pecho, un vacío que dolía... que era imposible llenar.

- ¡MOONY, DESPIERTA, AMOR, DESPIERTA!! – y la voz que más quería escuchar lo llamaba y los brazos que anteriormente había querido que lo estrecharan estaban cumpliendo su deseo.

Abrió los ojos dorados, húmedos en lágrimas, y miró con ojos temblorosos a Sirius que lo abrazaba con fuerza y con preocupación, y también notó las miradas de James y Peter junto a la cama. Volvió a sollozar con fuerza, confundido, pero Sirius comenzó a repartir besos en su rostro, con angustia.

- Sirius, Sirius. Sirius, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – decía como una letanía mientras Sirius lo besaba sin parar y limpiaba sus lágrimas

- Tranquilo... solo fue una pesadilla

- Fue tan real... tengo miedo, Sirius – y lo abrazó, temblando – no te vayas sin mi

- Jamás, Moony, jamás – decía sin entender

- Iré a la cocina por chocolate – dijo Peter tomando la capa de invisibilidad sobre la cama de James

- Sirius está bien y nosotros estamos contigo – sonrió James tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Y Remus asintió, aún en los brazos de Sirius para luego de un rato en silencio y mientras su llanto se calmaba, mirarlo fijamente

- Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, Sirius

- Te lo prometo – dijo estrechándolo con tanta fuerza que el licántropo pensó que le rompería todos los huesos, y no le importó – Te amo, no lo olvides.

- Y prométeme que cuando tu te vayas, no te irás sin mi

James sonrió, divertido y ayudó a Peter que volvía con las manos cargadas de chocolates.

- Te lo prometo. No me iré sin ti.

Y esa noche Remus Lupin durmió tranquilo entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaban atrasados a clases de Pociones, ya no recordaba con claridad su pesadilla.

No sabría hasta muchos años después que aquella no había sido una pesadilla, sino una premonición. Y que Sirius Black, no había podido cumplir ninguna de las promesas echas esa noche.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado. Jejeje, aunque era un poco triste y a mi se me saltaban las lágrimas al escribirlo. Pues, está basado en una experiencia personal, así que sentí que TENÍA que escribirlo. Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, felicitación, tomatazo u otra cosa de su agrado... me dejan un review . Gracias anticipadamente.

Tomoe KR Lupin


End file.
